


30 Kisses For Cam

by BatchSan



Category: iCarly
Genre: April Showers Challenge, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:18:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/BatchSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots where Carly and Sam kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silent Words

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the first 10 of these way back in 2008/2009 for a 30 prompt challenge, then just stopped. But I have wanted to complete the other 20 for a long time, so...! 
> 
> The first 10 were originally posted on FFN under my old penname Valie, but since I might write new one shots for this collection, I'm not posting under that penname here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laying next to Carly, Sam wishes she had the courage to tell the sleeping girl how much she loves her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: #26 - if only I could make you mine

Sam watched Carly as she slept beside her. Unable to sleep, Sam could do nothing else. Long time friends, innocently sharing a bed. The feeling of cotton, satin, and warmth touched Sam's skin with every move she made as she shifted to see her friend better. Once settled, her hand carefully reached out to play with loose strands of her friend's dark hair. The blonde bit her lip as she studied Carly's sleeping face, tracing every contour of her face with eyes that wished they could see more. Pouty lips caught her eyes, making her pause and lick her own lips hungrily. Unaware of doing so, Sam spoke softly aloud.

"If only I could make you mine, Shay."

The words ended in no more than a whisper as Sam dared to move closer to her friend. Brushing away hair from the brunette's sleeping face, she languished in the accidental touch of her skin against Carly's. Leaning closer still to her friend's face, Sam could not stop herself from kissing those tantalizing pouty lips. A soft kiss, quick but long enough to enjoy. Moving away, ashamed of what she'd done, Sam turned away from Carly and forced herself to go to sleep. After several very long moments, she finally succeeds, despite her heart still racing. 

After several more moments, Carly opened her eyes and looked sadly at her friend's turned sleeping form. She wished she could gather the same courage Sam had just showed and reciprocate her own feelings of desire.

"I want to be yours, Puckett." Her pouty lips quietly said in the dark.

**-End-**


	2. Sweet Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam can't stand by as Carly suddenly dislikes candy, especially when she bans Sam from it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: #23 - candy

One day, out of the blue, Carly decided she didn't like candy much anymore. For several months she went through this phase, eventually annoying Sam, whom very much enjoyed candy and was irate that Carly wouldn't allow her to eat any when they were hanging out together. Tired of this, she devised a clever little plan. It seemed drastic, but she decided to go for it anyway.

While Carly was busy looking up some homework on the computer in the kitchen/living room area, Sam pulled out a Snickers bar and waited for Carly to turn around. When she did, Sam wiggled the candy, unopened, in the air at her. The brunette frowned in annoyance.

"No. You know I'm not into candy much anymore." She said.

"How about a Laffy Taffy? You love these!" Sam offered, taking out the mentioned candy and holding it out to her.

"Sam! What part of 'no' are not understanding?"

Scowling, the blonde opened the candy and took a bite out of it, to annoy her friend. Carly turned away in a huff and went back to working on the computer. Knowing this was her chance, Sam swallowed the first bite of candy and took another, chewing it lightly to soften it. Moving to her friend, she quickly grabbed her shoulders and spun Carly around to face her. A protest was drowned out by Sam's lips against hers.

Too surprised to react, Carly felt the blonde probe her mouth open with her tongue. The now soft candy passed from one mouth to the other. Repulsion only lasted for a brief second, more of an afterthought than an actual feeling. Sweet lips and tongues, mixed with the artificial sugar and green dye of the Laffy Taffy, mingled for a moment longer. Perhaps, longer than expected, but not entirely unwanted. Parting, Carly blushed while Sam smirked playfully at her.

"Wow, I'd forgotten how good that candy was. I'm sorry I never realized it could taste so much better when it was coming from someone else." The brunette said, giggling.

"Want some more?" Sam offered with a mischievous grin.

**-End-**


	3. Blue Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something about Sam's eyes that Carly loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: #15 - perfect blue

She couldn't understand why but she had always enjoyed looking at Sam's eyes. To Carly, they had always seemed to be the right shade of blue. Not too light. Not too dark. Just the perfect blue. Every time Sam looked her way, she could feel her heart quicken ever so slightly. She was sure that Sam's beautiful eyes could see right into her. All her secrets felt less secretive. She felt exposed and vulnerable to those eyes.

One day, shortly after they had wrapped up another successful episode of iCarly, the girls went downstairs while Freddie remained behind to fix a small camera problem. Plopping down on the sofa, Carly turned to Sam, who was busily flipping through the TV channels.

"So do you have any ideas for next week's show?"

"Nah, not really. You?" Sam's eyes didn't leave the screen.

"There's one thing I've been toying with for a while now."

"Yeah? Let's hear it."

Sam clicked off the tv and turned to her, curious to hear Carly's idea. Their faces were fairly close thanks to the incidental decision to sit side by side. The taller girl's mind went blank as her friend's eyes met hers. Carly heard her friend say her name and concerned filled those bright orbs, marring them slightly. Hating that slight change and unable to hold back any longer, Carly reached out a hesitant hand, gently grazing the blonde's cheek. Uncertainty now looked back at her and the taller girl knew this was her chance. Wrapping her hand on the back of Sam's neck, she pulled her to herself, crushing her lips against her stunned friend. 

Her eyes refused to leave now shocked blue ones as a sense of reality and surrealism crept up on Carly. Suddenly, she found herself terrified of what she was doing and started to pull away, but Sam only closed her eyes and settled into the kiss. Surprised, the brunette felt a sense of calm overtake her and she relaxed, closing her eyes finally. 

A minute... Two...? An eternity later, they pulled away, partially for air, partially out of embarrassment. Silence, then Sam burst out into a fit of laughter, surprising Carly.

"I hope that wasn't your idea for next week's iCarly!" She laughed.

Blushing brightly, Carly chuckled, looking ashamed and relieved all at once.

"No, it wasn't." She managed to calmly say.

"What wasn't?" Freddie asked, coming down the stairs.

"Nothing, Fredward!" Sam growled, angry to see the boy in the room.

Carly sighed, glad that things hadn't gotten weird between her and Sam. Things actually seemed promising, if the kiss had anything to say. Catching her eye, Sam gave her a small smile before setting off on a tirade against Freddie. In that split second, Carly could only flush and feel her heart quicken at the sight of those perfect blues.

**-End-**


	4. Chocolate Covered Peanuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carly has something Sam wants, but she's in for a surprise when she tries to get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: #1 - look over there

Mouth watering, Sam eyed the box of chocolate covered peanuts in her best friend's hand. Either ignoring the look or just oblivious to it, Carly shook some of the peanuts into her palm. Setting the box in between her legs, she plucked one peanut at a time into her mouth. Sam wanted the whole box, knowing that Carly would only give her a few if she asked. She needed a plan. Quietly, she waited until the brunette finished the peanuts in her hand before suddenly pointing past Carly, shouting.

"Carls, look over there!" She shouted, her free hand carefully inching for the box.

Turning her head to look, Carly had a sneaky suspicion about what her friend might be up to. Without looking, she smacked her hand down at her lap, slapping Sam's hand just in time to save her box of peanuts.

"Ow!" The blonde cried, pulling her hand away.

"I'm not that stupid, Sam!" Carly yelled, facing her friend.

Blowing on her stinging hand, the blonde shook her head.

"I didn't say you were. Man, that stings!"

"Good! I'm glad it does!" Carly stuck her tongue out at her friend.

"If you don't put that tongue away, Shay, I'll have to do something with it." Sam teased.

Smiling oddly and blushing, Carly leaned toward her friend. Something challenging and mischievous danced in her eyes, making Sam feel slightly uneasy and aroused all at once.

"Is that a promise or a threat?"

"Both." The blonde said quietly, her heartbeat picking up speed.

"So if I did this..."

The brunette trailed off, leaning further into Sam and using a sneaky hand to help pull the blonde the rest of the way. Their lips touched, surprising Sam greatly. She felt Carly's tongue press against her closed lips. Involuntarily, she opened her mouth, allowing safe passage to her friend's tongue. A gentle taste of chocolate teased her mouth as Carly's tongue caressed her own. Then it was gone, the brunette leaning back while Sam's head spun slightly.

"...What would you do?" Carly giggled.

"About...?" The blonde asked confused, her head still spinning.

Laughing, Carly leaned back into the couch and reached for the box of chocolate covered peanuts. Surprised to feel nothing but the couch cushion, she looked down, looking for the box. Beside her, the blonde chuckled, having finally recovered.

"These are even better then they look!" Sam exclaimed.

"No way! Sam!"

Shaking the box of peanuts into her hand, Sam looked at her friend innocently.

"What?"

**-End-**


	5. Intruder At The Gate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carly finds herself contemplating the importance of locks on fences, while Sam has her way with her. Carly's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: #25 - fence

We build invisible fences around ourselves to keep us safe from the world. They protect us from others and even from ourselves. Somehow, either by accident or by some wear in the screws, the gate to my fence got open. In the time it took me to realize the problem and fix it, it was too late - someone had slipped past my only wall of defense. Once someone gets past your fence, well, it's hard to get them out, as I found out. To be honest, I can't say what I would have done if I had known that beforehand.

Sam's breath against my neck, her hair tickling my skin, and her lips... God, they were doing wonderful things to my flesh. Her hands were dancing underneath my clothes, fluttering over my sides, hips, and sliding ever so slightly into my pants. My breath was ragged despite Sam not having even touched any of my more personal areas. Her mere presence was enough to turn me on, the rest was just a bonus. Lips on mine, kissing and tasting as if they would get a prize for it, and in a way, they would when it was my turn. After a while, she pressed her forehead against mine, taking a breather. She watched me with a mysterious gleam in her eyes.

"How did you do it?" I somehow manage to ask, though my throat is tight with lust.

"Do what, Carls?" She questions, breath tickling my lips.

"How did you get past my fence?" My voice is thicker, husky.

"The same way I always get into places I'm not suppose to be - I picked the lock."

A chuckle as she suddenly disappears from her place in front of my face. She moves slowly down my pinned body. The bed squeaks and sighs at her movements as she settles between my legs, deft hands pushing my shirt up. Arching my back so she can push it up higher, Sam surprises me by hooking her fingers into my unbuttoned pants and drags them off. Her nails scrape against my butt as she takes the panties with the pants. Blushing, I don't protest, only allow her to remove the articles of clothing. My legs wrap around her as she dips her mouth to my core. Sucking, nibbling, licking... My head swims from her ministrations. My hips jerk up, my back arches as I near my peak.

The last coherent thought in my head is that I need to get a lock for my fence that Sam can't pick. I didn't want her escaping.

**-End-**


	6. Yes,  You Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's not happy about having to go home, but Carly can be very convincing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: #20 - long road home

"Do I have to go?" Sam grumbled, covering her head with a pillow.

"Sam, you've been here everyday for almost a week. So yes, you have to go home." Carly said, yanking the pillow off her friend's head.

Sitting, the blonde sighed, sweeping her hand through her hair. Pursing her lips, she gave Carly her best puppy dog eyes. Frowning to hide the blush she felt creeping along her face, the brunette bit her lip. She almost always succumbed to Sam when she gave her that look, but she was worried about Sam's mother. The woman was unpredictable, at best. One week, she may be a somewhat doting mother. The next, she could be a total psychopath who might freak out at the realization that the cat isn't her daughter. How would she react if Sam spent a whole week away from home without even a phone call? Carly really didn't want to find out - ever. So with a sigh, she crossed her arms and gave Sam a sympathetic smile.

"Look, just go home and let your mom see that you're still alive. While you're there, you can pick up some of your own clothes before coming back."

"Why do I have to get my own clothes?"

"So you can stop wearing all of mine!"

"But Carls...!" Sam began whining.

Knowing this would go nowhere with mere words, Carly abruptly pounced on the smaller girl, straddling her lap. "If you behave and do like I ask..." The brunette's voice trailed off as she leaned forward, nibbling Sam's lower lip, making the blonde blush. She then pushed the blonde back so she was laying down and pinned her wrists above her head. "I'll finish this when you come back."

A quick kiss on the lips and Carly was on her feet, grabbing her school bag. Sam stared blankly at the ceiling as she slowly realized what had just happened. Groaning and cursing, she sat up again and stared at her girlfriend. Annoyed that not only did she have to go home and leave Carly's side for a few hours, but now she had to go to school aroused. Her eyes traced the lips that she so desperately wanted to taste again and debated what would happen if she just pounced on the dark haired beauty. Most likely, Carly would be pissed and probably deny her anymore 'alone' time or worst - no more free food! Grunting, she stood and grabbed her bag, seeing Carly's face light up.

"Fine. But know - I'm not happy about this."

"I know." Carly deadpanned with a smile.

They left Carly's bedroom and walked in silence to the front door. Touching the doorknob and pausing, Sam turned to her girlfriend.

"I guess I'll be taking the long road home today."

"Don't try to guilt me, Sam." The brunette said, frowning. "You take the road home that you have to take and leave me out of it."

"Sorry. Sorry." Sam pulled open the door and out they went to a long day at school.

**-End- ******


	7. Incredibly Awesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam did something incredibly awesome, so why is Freddie freaking out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: #12 - in a good mood

Smirking brightly, Sam entered the iCarly studio, strolling past Freddie and Carly without a word. She whirled around, held her hands out, and plopped down onto a bean bag chair. Carly and Freddie exchanged worried looks.

"You're in a good mood, Sam." Carly said slowly.

"I am." The blonde chirped, nodding.

"What did you do?" Freddie asked, suddenly very worried.

"Do? Whatever _DO_ you mean, Fredward?"

"You're lying! Carly, make her say what she did!" Freddie insisted, panicking as his stomach flipped uneasily.

Rolling her eyes, the brunette giggled and sighed. "Fine. Sam, what did you do?"

Holding up two fingers and smiling even more brightly than before, if it were possible, the blonde finally relented. "Two things. I did two, incredibly awesome things today."

"Which were...?" Freddie prompted impatiently.

"Thing one - I broke into Fredwad's apartment while his mom was out and dyed all her underclothes neon yellow. Then, I left a note saying Freddie did it."

In horror and disbelief, the boy glared at Sam, debating whether or not she was telling the truth.

"Oh, and your mom should be home soon." The blonde added, still smiling.

"How do you know?"

"I sent her an urgent text message about you being stung by a bee. You know how panicked she gets when you're injured."

"SAM!" Freddie shouted in anguish before dashing out of the room, the door ricocheting off the wall and slamming shut.

"Why did you do that?" Carly asked, turning to her friend a moment later, frowning.

"I thought it was incredibly awesome." Sam rose from her seat and sauntered over to her friend. Her previous smirk was replaced by a hungry grin as she wrapped her arms around her friend's midsection. "Now I can do the second incredibly awesome thing."

"Eat?" The brunette barely managed, suddenly finding it too hard to breathe.

Sam kissed up Carly's throat, starting at the base and working her way slowly up and along her jaw. When her lips reached Carly's ear, Sam pushed dark hair aside before nibbling on the other girl's earlobe. "Mmm... That sounds like a good idea too, but I was thinking of..." She kissed Carly on the lips, biting her bottom lip as she looked into dark eyes. "You."

Blushing, Carly found herself lost in blue eyes and soft lips as she tried to focus on what was happening. She placed her hands on the blonde's shoulders, meaning to push her away. Instead, her fingers curled into the fabric and pulled her closer - into a deep kiss. Her fingers tensed in place as Carly realized what she was doing, but it was too late now. She was lost in the seduction and beauty of her tomboy friend.

The door slammed opened behind them.

"You LIED! My mom had no idea wha... What? Er...?" Freddie could only blink as his anger quickly became utter confusion. The girls stopped kissing and Carly made to move away, but Sam held her tightly, growling. "Did I, um, interrupt something?" He asked, very hesitantly.

"Freddie... It's... I... Sam..." The brunette tried to explain, but could only sputter.

"Five." Sam began counting, glaring hard at Freddie. "Four."

"Why are you counting?" He asked, feeling uneasy.

"Three."

"Should I be leaving?" Freddie asked, backing up through the studio door.

"TWO."

In a flash, Freddie was gone, screaming as he ran. Carly, concerned, but eager to keep figuring out what they had been doing, let out a chuckle. "Sam, that wasn't nice."

"It worked though, didn't it?" The blonde smirked.

"It did, but I think you just permanently scarred the poor boy."

"He'll be okay, plus now I can go back to doing something incredibly awesome..." Sam breathed before kissing her friend again.

**-End-**


	8. Japanese Lessons for Furiikus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tries to impress Carly with a little bit of Japanese. Things go from awkward to hot and everything between.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: #5 - Ano, sa... (Hey, you know...)
> 
> Set after they went to Japan, and yeah, the Japanese is supposed to be a bit shoddy. ^^;;

With an odd sense that someone was in the room, Carly looked around her bedroom in confusion. She couldn't see or hear anyone, but the feeling lingered. With some effort, she pushed it to the back of her mind, focusing back on the book she'd been reading. A shadow suddenly loomed across the page she was reading and she spun around, screaming as the shadow's owner leaped on her. A scent of urban air, chicken, and cookies filled her nostrils, confirming the identity of her attacker.

"Sam! Get off of me!" She said, trying to sound angry and failing.

The blonde laughed and nuzzled her face against Carly's cheek before relenting and getting off of her friend. She knelt next to the brunette on the bed, pausing in thought. Carly watched her curiously, knowing something was on her mind.

"Ano, sa watashi wa sugoi?" Sam suddenly said, blushing slightly. She was trying to impress her friend by showing she had actually learned something during their adventurous stint in Japan.

"Wha...?" The brunette blinked, gaping at Sam in confusion.

"I learned a few phrases while we were in Japan." Sam shrugged nonchalantly. "I said, 'Hey, you know I'm cool?' or something close to that."

For a moment, Carly said nothing before bursting into laughter and clapping her hands together.

"I'm very proud of you, Sam. I never expected this from you." She said, tugging on Sam's hand in encouragement.

"Stop laughing at me. I know it sucked, but at least I tried."

Seeing that Sam was getting offended, Carly stopped her laughter and grabbed Sam's other hand, tugging at them playfully. "I'm not goofing on you. I was just so surprised that I found it funny."

When Sam didn't answer her, Carly sighed and pulled her hands back. She set the book to the side and knelt up on her bed, meeting Sam's small frown with a playful grin. "Teach me some Japanese."

"I don't know too many things, only a few words really..." Sam's gaze drifted to her lap as a single phrase came to mind. "Aishiteru."

"Ishitedroo?" Carly tried to repeat.

"No. Ai-shi-te-ru." The blonde looked up and mouthed each syllable carefully, feeling an urgent need for the other girl to say it right.

"Ai-shi-ted-ru?"

"It's 'te' only, no 'd'."

"Ai-shi-te-ru?" Like that?"

Sam smiled softly and nodded.

"Aishiteru... It sounds nice. What does it mean?"

The tomboyish girl grabbed one of Carly's hands and brought it up to her lips. Placing a soft kiss on the back of the hand, she pulled away only a millimeter so her breath tickled the skin.

"I love you." She answered, making Carly shiver from a combination of breath on her skin and the words themselves.

"What..." It wasn't really a question. Carly understood what her friend had said, she was just a bit shocked by it. The fact that her heartbeat had quicken slightly with the confession and her head had gotten a little swimmy didn't help either.

Sam placed another kiss on the back of Carly's hand, then she turned the hand so the palm was face up and placed a kiss on it. Her lips trailed a path along Carly's wrist and forearm, so she was leaning into her friend. There was no more blush on the blonde's cheeks. She was going for what she had wanted for so long, damn be the consequences of her actions. Lips against lips, warm and soft. Eyes fluttering close as tongues met and tangled with each other. Sam's hand reluctantly disentangled itself from Carly's and slipped into the brunette's hair, fingers tickling the brunette's neck.

She wasn't sure how, but Carly was on her back, Sam above her kissing and touching her softly. Carly wasn't sure why she was succumbing so easily to the blonde, but something argued that this was something she always wanted. At least since... well, she wasn't sure when, but Carly was beyond caring at the moment. Sam's fingers were at her hips and thighs and the tingling between her legs blocked most of her more coherent thoughts.

"Carly, you aren't mad are you?" Sam asked suddenly, voice meek as she paused in her explorations. Her gaze was almost sorrowful and made her seem so much more younger than her sixteen years. It snapped Carly out of her foggy mind with an almost audible snap. Carly's fingers brushed hair out of her friend's eyes and she gave her an earnest smile.

"Why on Earth would I be mad at you?"

"Because... I'm a freak..." Sam said, looking away.

"A freak? Sam, I have no idea why you think that."

"You know, because I like you, and not in a 'just friends' way."

Carly chuckled. "Has your mom been watching those crazy religious tv sermons again?" When Sam didn't answer, Carly sighed. "If you're a freak, then so am I. I like you too in a non-'just friends' way." Her voice lowered to a gentle whisper. "Aishitedru."

It was the blonde's turn to chuckle.

"I told you, there's no 'd' in it." Smiling at Carly finally, Sam kissed her friend. "Thanks."

"You're only welcome if you go back to what you were doing."

With a nod, Sam brought her lips back to her best friend's neck, sucking and licking the flesh. Carly's neck arched, allowing easier access to the blonde who used the opportunity to lick down to the base of her neck, placing a gentle kiss there. Carly slipped her hands into the back pockets of Sam's jeans, forcing her waist tight against the brunette's. The heat of Sam so close made Carly want to scream in frustration. Her body felt like it was on fire from her arousal. Though surprising, she remembered distantly once hearing about lust doing this to a person's body. It made her pause a bit in her enjoyment as she wondered if this was lust or love? Sam's hand slipped into her pants, which had somehow been unbuttoned without her realizing and the thought fluttered away from her mind.

Sometime later, tangled together by limbs, sweat, and other body fluids that shall remain nameless, Carly rested her head on Sam's bare shoulder. Her hand lazily played with a strand of blonde hair that rested atop of Sam's breast.

"How do you say freak in Japanese?" The brunette asked, her eyes trying to focus on what her fingers were doing, only to fail and fall back on the pink nipple just millimeters from her hand.

"Um, I guess it would be... furiiku?" Sam said, watching Carly's hand also. Anticipating it possibly touching her, again.

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Just wondering out loud." Carly admitted sheepishly.

"Oh."

"Aishitedru."

Smirking, Sam shook her head at the mispronunciation.

"Aishitedru, too."

**-End-**


	9. A Blanket of Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heat's out and a snowstorm has trapped Carly and Sam at Sam's house. What to do for heat? Oh, they'll think of something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: #8 - our own world
> 
> I rewrote the beginning a bit after making incorrect assumptions about Seattle having badly cold winters with too much snow. This is why research is important!

It was the final day of school before Christmas vacation - much to the relief of the city's school children. Instead of going straight home, Carly went over to Sam's house. The blonde's mother was out at a trial hearing for her latest traffic incident involving a large amount of flying frozen fish on the highway.

"Man, it's insane out there." Carly said, shaking her sleeves and gloves free of snow at the threshold to Sam's house.

"You don't have to remind me." Sam grumbled, clawing off her coat. A large amount of snow had fallen on her when they had walked under a tree. Snow dropped away from her body when she removed the coat, plopping down on the floor of the living room.

"I hope you don't plan to leave that there." Carly said, having removed her own coat and in the process of hanging it up.

"Can you get the mop in the kitchen then? My body's freezing, I have to get out these clothes." The blonde said, motioning at her wet clothes.

"Yeah, okay."

Quickly removing her wet boots to avoid causing anymore of a mess to the floor, Carly made a beeline to the kitchen. It was dark, the sky already darkening outside and she reached for the light switch. Light flooded the kitchen and she spotted the mop leaning against the side of the refrigerator. Grabbing it, she went back to the front door. Sam was nowhere in sight and with a sigh of annoyance, the brunette mopped the wet floor, pushing the snow that was slowing melting out the door. When she was finished, she left the mop by the door and went in search of her friend in the cold house.

"Hey, Sam? It's freezing in here, why isn't the heat on?" She called, making her way up the stairs to Sam's room.

"What? That's weird, the heat should have been on already." A muffled voice called from Sam's room.

"Um, are you okay in there?"

When Carly entered the bedroom, Sam was struggling with her sweater. It had gotten wet because of the snow and since it was thick, it was hard to pull off. Sam's arms were trapped over her head with the sweater, her face hidden by fabric.

"Please?"

Giggling, the brunette pulled Sam's arms down toward her, so she could look at her friend's face. Glaring, the blond growled playfully seeing the beginning of a grin on her friend's lips.

"Don't you dare laugh." She said.

"I won't."

"Good."

"I may giggle though." Carly said grinning widely.

"Carls!" Sam's voice was whiny and child-like, making Carly burst into laughter.

"Alright, alright! I'm helping you!"

With some tugging and work, the sweater finally came off, making Carly stumble back in triumph. Red faced, Sam grumbled and pulled off the long sleeve, thinner material shirt she had been wearing underneath, which was fairly damp also. Shaking her head, still grinning, the dark haired girl collected the discarded clothes and laid them out over a chair and the laundry basket so they could dry, knowing that Sam would just leave them lying around if she didn't. Turning back to her friend, Sam was now wrestling her wet jeans off. Beneath the jeans were a pair of pajama pants to help keep her warm, however, they only served as a hindrance at the moment. Frustrated and tired from struggling, the blonde flopped down on her bed, arms outstretched and her legs still tangled in the pants.

"I hate winter. Especially when it snows." She complained, staring up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, but it's nice too." Carly said, smiling now as she began to help pull the pants off of her friend.

"What's nice about it? It's cold and freezing. You can easily catch hypothermia if you're not careful, and snow in your clothes - there's nothing nice about it."

"Snow's a beautiful symbol. The white signifies purity. So it's like it cleanses anything it touches, refreshing and renewing it." Her hands pulled free one of Sam's legs from the jeans as she spoke.

"I don't feel refreshed and renewed when it touches me." The blonde grumbled darkly, her body cold. "What the hell is wrong with the heater this time? It's freezing in here."

"That could also be because you're half naked." Carly pointed out as she finally yanked the pants off of Sam's other leg. "But it really is pretty cold in here."

"Hey, you know you like me half naked." The blonde teased, stretching her legs. "Thanks for helping me, by the way."

"Don't get cute and you're welcome." The brunette teased as she separated the pj pants and the jeans and hung them up on hangers so they too could dry.

Getting off the bed, clad in only her matching peachy-orange panties, bra, and teal socks, Sam pressed her friend against the closet door, smiling. "You know I'm already cute. You've reminded me several times just the other day."

Blushing but smirking, Carly placed her hands on her friend's hips and leaned into her. "I can't say you're cute without it going to your head? I can only imagine what'll happen if I told you were beautiful and funny too."

Now it was Sam's turn to blush. "Well you have told me those things too, but I can show you what they make me want to do right now."

Carly giggled as Sam kissed her lips, hands pulling at her shirt. When cold hands touched her skin, she jumped and squealed. Laughing, Carly pulled away from the kiss.

"It's too cold. Let's go see about fixing the heater, then we can fool around."

"Aw, but this generates heat too!" Sam said, rubbing on the taller girl.

"In the wrong places for being able to survive in this cold!"

"Fine. I'll go see what's wrong."

The blonde grabbed a robe off a nearby hook and left the room. Carly lingered, realizing her pant legs were pretty wet from trudging through the snow. While they didn't make her colder, it was an annoying feeling, having wet clothes on. So she took them off and hung them up next to Sam's drying jeans. She was rummaging about for a pair of shorts in a drawer when Sam came back into the room a few minutes later.

"Oh, aren't we the eager one." Sam smirked, tilting her head to get a better look at her friend's butt.

"Haha, Sam. What's the deal with the heater?" Carly said, finding a pair of red shorts that had Snoopy dressed as a pilot on one leg.

"Nothing." The blonde replied, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Then why is there no heat?"

"Mom forgot to pay the bill. The heat's off." She said simply.

"So we have to be cold while we're here? We should go to my place then."

"No can do. Have you looked out the window?" Sam nodded toward the window next to the brunette.

Looking out, Carly saw nothing but white. Snow was falling rapidly, spiraling wildly as the wind blew it, effectively whiting out the view beyond the glass. With a groan, Carly banged her head lightly on the glass before turning around.

"It's a snowstorm! So now there's no way we can leave and we have to be inside where it's almost as cold as it outside!" With a pause, she mused, "It's like we stuck in our own world here."

"Looks that way." Sam shrugged. When she saw the concern in her friend's face, she smiled.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine. Worst comes to worst, you have to spend the night. The electricity's still working so we still have tv and the radio to listen to. My mom actually did some grocery shopping two days ago, so there's food. Plus, the stove is electric. All it needs is a match to go on, so we can cook up something to eat later if you want or whatever. Just call up Spencer so he doesn't worry and then come to bed with me."

Quirking her eyebrow, Carly had to smile. "Come to bed with you? Why's that?"

"Because there's only one blanket to share for warmth and I know how to generate some extra heat."

Forgetting the shorts she was holding, Carly let them fall to the floor as she moved to the bed. She pushed Sam back so she was half laying on the bed and knelt over her, kissing her until the blonde squirmed. Releasing her lips, Carly smiled.

"I like your plan." She said simply. "How about we skip a few steps and get under the blanket now?"

The blonde decided to get a little revenge for Carly making her go check the heater earlier when she had wanted to fool around.

"I think you should call Spencer first."

Carly's smile faltered. "You don't play fair."

"Mama never plays fair." Sam quipped.

Poking Sam in the ribs and making her grimace in pain, Carly frowned. "Neither do I."

She got off her friend and reached for her pants to get out her cellphone. Dialing her home number, she waited until her brother picked up and began to explain what had happened. Unbeknownst to Carly, Sam was waiting until she heard Carly speaking to get up from the bed. An evil grin on her lips, she reached out to touch Carly's bare thigh, her fingers grazing the skin lightly and giving the brunette goosebumps. Jumping and screaming in surprise, she glared at the blonde.

"Uh, no, it was nothing. It was just a bug. Sam killed it. It surprised me is all." The brunette quickly explained into the phone.

She wasn't paying attention to what the blonde was doing as she spoke and when a hand cupped her mound, she bit her lip in shock even as she 'eeped' into the phone. Sam kissed Carly's shoulder as the brunette tried to remain focused on what her brother was saying. Trying to push her friend away with one hand, Carly realized she had backed up against the bureau. So when Sam suddenly dropped to her knees and grabbed her hips, she was trapped. Carly shot her friend a warning glance, mouthing 'no' and desperately shaking her head to make the blonde stop whatever she was planning. Ignoring the warnings, Sam nuzzled her face against Carly's leg, making the taller girl blush as she continued to speak to her brother.

Panties were tugged off of squirming hips as Carly found herself stuck between wanting the blonde to continue but not wanting her brother to hear. A tongue at her slit made her nibble at her bottom lip to stifle any moans as she kept trying to squirm away. However, Sam's fingers were strong against her hips and the tongue was convincing as it dug in deeper, working well to keep her in place. Carly leaned her head back to keep from watching the shorter girl work on her, knowing it would only serve to make her hornier. 

With everything she could muster, she focused on every word she was saying to her brother, trying to keep things short and quick. She did this even as she parted her legs giving the blonde better access to her, feeling so wrong for letting this happen while her brother was on the line. When Sam's tongue touched the small bundle of nerves that brought her so much pleasure, she had to bite her hand hard to keep from vocalizing her pleasure. This went on for several minutes as Carly tried to be as normal as possible as she talked to her brother, who was playing 20 questions with her, or at least it seemed that way as her body reacted more and more to Sam's probing tongue.

"Well, okay then. The storm looks bad, so you should probably stay the night. Just make sure you get over here tomorrow, it'll be Christmas eve after all." Spencer said on the phone, wholly oblivious to what was happening.

"Yeah..." Was the breathy response as Carly's focus finally began to crumble.

"Alrighty, have fun. Bye."

"Yeah... Good... Thanks... Later..."

Carly barely managed to correctly press the off button and put it on the dresser's top as she happily gave into Sam's probing. Loud moans escaped her lips as she ran her fingers through the blonde's hair, finally looking down. Mischievous blue eyes met partially opened dark eyes and Carly, already ready to burst, did just that. Crying out, she fell back against the dresser as her body twitched and tingled with the welcome release. Finally her knees gave out and she slid down into Sam's waiting arms.

"Told you, Mama never plays fair." Sam grinned.

"I'm so going to stop letting you touch me if you ever do that again." Carly said, lazily.

"You don't mean that." Sam wiped her mouth on the back of her hand before pecking the brunette's face with kisses.

"No, but I am really annoyed."

"Aw, I'm sorry Carls. I was just having some fun."

"At my expense and possible forever house arrest by Spencer? How sweet of you." Carly grumbled.

"Brighten up." Sam said, tugging the blanket off her bed and wrapping it around them. It had gotten colder in the room, probably the whole house had because of the snowstorm.

"Why?" The brunette asked, snuggling against her friend, thrilled by her warmth.

"We could have gotten caught out in that storm."

They both looked out the window, quietly watching the white fluff falling. Both were thankful to be indoors, no matter how cold the house was.

**-End-**


	10. Spoiled Milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sam ignores Freddie's warnings, she ends up sick. Carly does her best to soothe her sick friend - with a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: #22 - cradle

If Sam were the type of person to actually take a minute from time to time and listen to what people were telling her, this all could have been avoided. However, being her same stubborn self, she ignored Freddie's warning about chugging down old milk. Just because it was a little chunky didn't necessarily mean it was bad for you to drink - right? Shoving away the still protesting boy, she filled a cup of milk and held the cup to her lips, pausing only at the last second to scowl at Freddie.

"Don't tell me what to do." With that, the milk was gone down her throat.

Freddie winced and almost puked when he saw Sam chewing on the chunks.

"You're going to get food poisoning or something." He said, backing away in case the milk found it's way back up.

"Shut up, dork."

The blonde pushed Freddie back against the fridge and wandered up to the studio.

An hour later, she was on her knees, puking up everything she'd eaten in the last six or so hours. Carly stood behind her, holding her hair back from her face and rubbing her back with small circular motions. Sam groaned between pukes, her stomach rumbling treacherously as she reached up to flush her mess. So far, she was only thankful she had made it to the bathroom before vomiting, otherwise, she would have felt guilty about making anymore of a mess then necessary. After a while, her stomach began to ease, and she finally leaned back.

"What did you eat this time to make you so sick?" Carly asked.

"Why do you assume I ate something?"

"Because you're Sam." The brunette said, quirky her eyebrow.

"Freddie said I shouldn't drink the old milk in your fridge because it had some chunks in it." The blonde finally relented.

"Eww, there was old milk in my fridge and you drank it? Chunks too?"

"They weren't that bad actually." She said and picked up her arm to wipe her mouth on the back of her hand.

"SAM! Don't you dare!"

Carly swatted the arm away and quickly grabbed some toilet paper nearby. Kneeling beside her friend, she sighed heavily as she began wiping the blonde's chin and mouth. Sam felt embarrassed, not by the vomit but the fact that her friend was cleaning her up. She was also feeling a bit woozy and she hoped it was because of her stomach and not because of the way the brunette was touching her so lovingly.

Closing her mouth, she hoped Carly couldn't smell her breath.

"Christ, Sam, you look horrible. I think you should take a shower."

"You know how I feel about showers!" The blonde whined, glaring at the object in question.

"Oh stop, you reek like vomit. You can't not take a bath!"

"I don't wanna." Sam pouted, giving her friend her best puppy dog look.

"Yes, you do and you will even if you don't."

Carly moved away from the blonde and locked the bathroom door which had been slightly ajar before. She swore she saw Freddie just beyond the closing crack, confused and questioning her actions. There were some things not meant for male eyes, Carly mused silently with a smile as she went over to the shower. 

Vulnerable, the blonde felt her stomach flip at the sound of the water and again she was praying to the porcelain god. Fingers touched the sides of her face, pulling her hair away from her face again. Steam seeped into the sides of her vision as her stomach finally settled, happy to be rid of the offending materials in her stomach. Her vision was slightly blurry, but she could clearly see Carly step back from her, feet already bare, and remove her shirt.

"What are you doing?" The blonde asked, this time sure the dizziness was due to her stomach.

"I'm going to help you take a shower."

"I'm not a little kid. You don't have to help me shower." Sam grumbled sullenly as she got to her feet, very slowly.

"It's okay. I've seen you naked before, so it won't be weird." Carly smiled as she pulled off her pants.

"Yeah, well let me give you a shower and see what you say then."

Discarding her pants to the side, the brunette grabbed the zipper to Sam's hoodie and yanked it down before the blonde could regain her reflexes and stop Carly. The hoodie was bunched on the floor before brown eyes locked with blue ones.

"Are you afraid you might enjoy being naked with me?" It was meant as a tease but Sam could see truth through the joke.

"Are _you_ afraid you might enjoy being naked with me, Shay?"

Her friend didn't answer as her hands slipped behind Sam and undid the clasp to her bra.

"Do you need help with your jeans too?"

"I'm fairly certain I can take off my own jeans."

Sam wasn't sure if they were purposely avoiding the main question, so she decided, in her still woozy mind, to follow the brunette's lead. Removing her bra with a blush, she turned her back to her friend and began removing her jeans and shoes. Getting the items off, Sam felt herself dizzy and leaned a little too far forward, almost falling face first into a wall. A pair of soft arms and hands grabbed her before she could hurt herself.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, peachy." She lied.

Carly uprighted her friend and slipped her fingers into the waistband of her friend's panties. Slowly, she pulled them down to the blonde's feet, careful not to touch her more than necessary.

"I told you I could take off my own clothes." Sam said, glad she was turned around so Carly couldn't see her face that was burning red.

"Yeah, and I can let you eat the tiles off the bathroom wall." Carly frowned. "Let's get in the shower, it'll help you feel better."

Without a word, Sam did as the brunette instructed, shivering even though the shower head sprinkled her with slightly hot water. Behind her, she could hear Carly get in with her, fixing the shower curtain so they wouldn't wet the floor. Then an awkward silence as both girls wondered what to do now. The brunette was the one who grabbed the body scrubber and squirted liquid soap on it. Gently moving Sam's hair to the side, she began washing her friend's back, embarrassed for even suggesting this. Sure, she may have had ulterior motives, but they were only small fantasies in her head, nothing she thought she would actually go through with. Pausing just above her friend's butt, Carly felt her heartbeat quicken as she wondered for the first time in the past fifteen minutes about what she was doing. Caring for her friend, right? Then why was she letting her mind slip into such dirty thoughts?

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, her voice breathy under the spray of water.

"I don't know anymore."

It was the steam, the blonde assured herself, that was making her turn around toward her long time friend. It was the spoiled milk that made her sway forward and take the body scrubber from Carly's hands. It was that odd woozy feeling that made her close the distance between them, encircling her arms around the taller girl. That's what she was trying to assure herself, but Sam leaning in and kissing Carly lightly on the lips - that was all her own doing. The way Carly looked at her, sad and happy, she didn't understand and she didn't care at the moment.

"I'm feeling better." Sam said, leaning her head against Carly's shoulder.

With a smile, the brunette hugged Sam, cradling her friend who was now drifting in and out of consciousness against her.

"Sam, don't fall asleep on me." Carly said, pinching the blonde's hip and making her jump.

"Aw, but you're so comfy!"

"How about..." Carly plucked the body scrubber from Sam's hand. "...we finish this bath and then go lay down."

"Yeah, okay. Can we do it naked?"

"What?"

"Lay down. This is the most comfortable I've been when leaning against you."

Carly blushed brightly. "We'll see about it."

**-End-**


End file.
